Prince Charming
by Ashura Satoshi
Summary: Collaboration with LittleMissMidnight \\ The Princess of Hoenn is dreading the annual Spring Dance. But one unique boy changes it all.


**Hello everyone! This is a one shot collab. that I've been working on with LittleMissMidnight. And after so long, it is finally finished! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review when you're done. :)**

* * *

Somewhere in the Hoenn Kingdom was a teenage girl named May. Now she was the princess of the Kingdom with of course, her brother, Max as the prince and her parents as the King and Queen of it. The kingdom was fine and they were one of the peaceful kingdoms out there. And for that, they were all glad.

May was just your average teenage girl. She had long curled brunette hair that reached just halfway across her back, clear sapphire eyes, and some would say the face of an angel. Those words would of certainly made the young teen flush.

All the boys in her kingdom liked her, but she hadn't returned any of their feelings, which was ironic considering May was a huge romantic. She believed in waiting for her 'Prince Charming,' and unfortunately she hadn't found him yet.

"May!" Came the voice of her mother. "Come down, I have something to tell you!" Her voice echoed across the halls of the enormous castle they lived in.

"Coming mother!" May shouted back.

And she abandoned her room and went downstairs, curious of what her mother was to tell her.

* * *

Soon enough, May had reached the living room where May's family had sat. Norman and Caroline, her parents sat next to each other, each in separate chairs, while her brother was flopped lazily on the couch. She stood in front of her parents with her back straight, showing as much princess attitude she could muster.

"You had something to tell me?" The princess had finally asked.

"Yes," Norman had said, standing up from his seat. "If you haven't forgotten, the annual Spring Dance is today."

May turned wide eyed, she had always dreaded of going to dances. Each time she would show, each and everyone one of the village boys would hit on her. And she was sick of it.

"Ugh! Do I have to go?" She groaned.

"Of course you do." Caroline persisted. "You're the Princess of Hoenn. Do you know how badly that would look if you didn't show up, it's your duty."

"I don't even have decent clothes though!" May lied in hopes of faking the event.

In response, May received dull looks from across the room.

Sighing Norman spoke. "You're going. Now get ready and we'll all head down together. It starts soon."

May grumbled but painfully obliged with her father's request.

"Oh May, let me help you get ready! After all, being a princess means you got to look good too!" Caroline exclaimed.

Max, on the other hand laughed quietly at his sister, to which he received a dirty look from her.

* * *

"A—nd done!"

May now looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her, and she was almost disgusted.

In fact, May didn't look too bad, but you know how her attitude could be sometimes…

Looking directly at herself, May was wearing a long red dress that she had just gotten the other day from one of the shops in her kingdom. It was one of the finest a girl to get. And she should be grateful to have such nice clothes. Her usual hairstyle was complimented with a bun at the back and her sides were straightened. A look that May hated to admit looked wonderful on her.

"You look gorgeous, May!" Her mother squealed.

May sighed. Yeah, it would be a long night for her. A night that wouldn't so be easily forgotten.

* * *

For the remaining time, the Maples had ridden in a carriage with the escort of several knights and two strong Rapidashes at the reins. It was only a short trip but May dreaded these type of events so to her she wished the trip would last much, much longer.

After about a few minutes they had arrived at the dance which was held in a large palace. It was huge and the palace was stunning. May admitted that when it came to palaces her parents knew where to hold one.

Stepping out of the carriage, guests nearby had bowed respectively to them, while they had reciprocated the kind gesture.

After their short greetings had been done, they had all walked into the palace.

* * *

The palace was crowed like May had anticipated. Everyone was in their little worlds until her and her family walked into the spectacular place. Everyone turned and bowed in polite gesture. Men removed their hats and the ladies bowed and lifted their long gowns slightly. The presences were no different.

The event started minutes after they had come and May's parents started off the dance. Their people followed by dancing with their loved ones of their own. May was forced to dance with her brother for only a few minutes to prevent a bad name coming to their family but as soon the music ended so did May's patience.

Caroline noticed and ran to her daughter; she did this by lifting her long ball gown slightly so she would not trip. "May dear, where are you going? The festival has just started."

Keeping herself together, May turned to face her mother. "I'm just going to get some air." She lied.

She wanted to escape the ball even if was one night. She wanted to forget she was some princess of some land. She wanted to escape the boys that would endlessly flirt with her.

"Well, be back soon. You are the one who will give the speech to end the night." Her mother reminded her.

Nodding, May walked out of the ball room. And when the doors behind her closed, she ran.

* * *

The courtyard; that was where May's desperate feet had led her. The palace was huge but so were the giant courtyard and the huge plants that gave it life. Hedges acted like a barrier and also were the same plant that was cut into different figurines to show off her country's creative talent.

In the middle of the courtyard was a huge water fountain. It seemed to be a requirement in every court yard for a kingdom to have a fountain and she felt the other countries felt the need to see how could have the most complicated fountain that was also beautiful.

Sitting by the fountain was where May sat, looking at the stars above. Her sapphire eyes matched the night sky that the stars reflected off them; making them even more stunning.

Looking back at the palace she noticed how small it was and how hard it was to notice due to how dark it had become. Only the lights that were pouring out the windows and doors showed her where it was. It wasn't going to move so getting lost wasn't such a huge deal.

May wouldn't look at the stunning building for long as it was remind her of the huge lifestyle she had to led and would look at the stars above her until a strange figure was making way to the palace. It was a silhouette of somebody she didn't know.

A thief, surly it must been as he was entering through the back entrance, the only view she had of the palace. Rushing up to her feet and holding her dress high enough, for her to run she made way to the strange figure.

* * *

"Got ya!" May jumped onto her unexpected victim. But she wasn't heavy enough to make him fall to the ground. Instead, to the people around her (if she was ever seen) it looked like she was getting the casual piggy back ride. "Ugh." May sighed.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice of a male asked. May slipped off her victim with a nervous smile.

"I'm so sorry." She bowed her forgiveness. "You see you are entering through the back of the palace and I thought you were the common thief or commoner." May spoke ever so formally,

"Oh, that's alright. I didn't know this was the back entrance."

Looking up May saw a stunning boy, perhaps the same age as her. His face didn't ring a bell with her. May loved spending as much time away from the palace gates and most of the villagers knew her well. But this boy was a complete stranger to her.

"Oh, I know you; you're the Princess of Hoenn, May Maple."

Flustered, "W-why thank you but I don't seem to know you, yet you know me."

"Well I don't know you personally but father and mother spoke about you. They said the King and Queen's only daughter is very beautiful and is around the same age as me. They say her hair is as beautiful as chocolate and her eyes as stunning as sapphires."

Blush across her cheeks didn't fade from the wonderful compliments the boy had heard from her parents. Surely she wasn't this beautiful, was she?

"Anyway let me introduce myself, I am Ash Ketchum, the prince of Kanto. Some call it the Original Land since it was the first land ever recorded of people living there."

"You know for a Prince you don't talk very prince-like."

"Neither to you my princess," had Ash bowed in a teasing manner.

Both laughed before both looked back at the palace. Ash turned to face May. "So why are you out here all alone and in the dark? Don't you feel a little chilly?"

"Hm?" Ash's question brought her attention to him. "Ah yes, I tend to escape the life I have from time to time. The pressure gets to you, you know? Also every year boys come and flirt with my endlessly. I thought I would escape before any would see and try on me."

"I see. But shouldn't you feel flattered about it? I mean one day those guys will end up serving you with your King. One day they wouldn't be able to flirt with you unless they want a death sentence." Ash joked. "And plus, if you want to rule the kingdom one day you have to know how to handle yourselves in such situations. You can't just run away from your problems all the time."

"But does that mean I have to act so proper and high all the time? Does that mean I have to speak like I am a dictionary every time I am with my family? Why must I sell my true self for somebody I am not every time I am with my parents?" May suddenly snapped. It was obvious the joke didn't rub on her.

Ash pondered for a moment as she looked into the country side for a moment. The village was putting a festival of their own in honor of the ball. Since only the rich and famous could enter the one both her and Ash were invited to, May never really had the chance to celebrate the same ball in a much more 'commoner manner'

"You know I've only been here for a few days but I was able to explore the village pretty well. My mother was just a simple villager before she married father so from time to time we go through the shopping stalls and by fresh ingredients for her to cook with. The setup is still the same here in Hoenn."

"Well I know the streets pretty well myself, Ash and I would love to show you all the shortcuts but I need to give the ending speech in over just an hour from now. I surely cannot show you ever crook and cranny my people's village have to offer."

"Who said we can't go? The village is only a walk from her. We'll make it back before you even have to do your speech."

"And how do you propose we get there?" May gave the Prince a dull look.

Grabbing hold of May's hand Ash raced to an empty space where vehicles waited with their drivers and Rapidashes tied up to trees, grazing on the grass below them. One Rapidash stood by the tree that was decorated in a fancy manner.

Pointing over to the white Rapidash, "Over there is my Rapidash, since there wasn't much room in the carriage; father hired a Rapidash for me to ride her. I use to ride a lot back at home in Kanto."

Before May could add that she also rode Rapidashes, the young male picked her off her feet and placed her on the Rapidash. The Rapidash made no noise as Ash released it bound to the tree before sitting on it too. It neigh its name loudly in the night sky as Ash command it down the dirt road. They rode off before the drivers noticed that Ash was running away with their princess.

* * *

The noise that was coming to the village was nothing to be compared to the one she left at the palace. There were no violins, pianos or any other wind instruments. No fancy singers or choirs. It was just the laughter of the villagers dancing in the time square of the town with fantastic singers singing wonderful songs that would make anyone start to dance.

When she and Ash arrived to the celebration they were shocked that such royals had decided to come and celebrate with them. Others thought it was only a plot to make their Maple's and Ketchum's name more glorified and show them they weren't afraid of their people and their lifestyle. May didn't bother too much to them, they were always people like them and there was nothing she could do to change their minds completely.

May's people reached for her hand and dragged her to the meals they have cooked and plates of food were shoved up to her face. Strangely they did the same to Ash who they didn't notice so much, only a few did know him.

"Their all wonderful but I don't think I can eat anymore!" May spoke, "Please spare some for yourselves."

Her people agreed that was the best solution as Ash ate the last of the food he was offered too.

"No, they're all great but I ate before I came here and I'm really full."

"Alright everyone, it's time for the last dance of the evening of the Spring Dance!" a loud villager yelled. "Now find a partner and our lovely singers here will sing us a few songs!"

The villagers cheered before one by one started to dance with a love one of their choice. Ash and May were separated by villagers that asked to dance with them. They would dance with them for a few minutes before switching partners. May knew the routine well as she would practice dancing back at her own palace two times a week. She could remember how sore her heels would become after dancing for so long.

The songs changed from happy and joyful songs to love songs and ballads, as the last song was played May have unexpectedly ran into her new male friend. Both were having so much fun dancing they had forgotten about each other.

"May I have this dance?" Ash smiled as he bowed down to the Princess. "My dear Princess?"

"Of course," She smiled, giggling a bit.

Ash reached for the girl's hand. Their fingers interlocking, May leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Thank you for bring me here."

"No worries. I always found celebrations in my village ten times more fun then back in the palace. It reminds me how lucky I am and the life I live in."

"You know, before tonight I always disliked the way I lived and the way I act but now, after living life here, even for tonight I'm lucky. I'm lucky that I get to go to sleep on a nice bed rather than one made of hay. In fact I hated dances and balls before tonight. You somehow, made them fun."

"Maybe next year we could dance at that fancy palace for once. I promise I'll make it just as fun as tonight."

"And after the dance could we come back here to eat? The food taste great here." May smiled at the idea of eating great food.

Then an idea came to her mind.

"Ah!" May jumped in her spot, pulling apart from Ash. "The speech, we have to head back for the speech!"

"Your right, I nearly forgot to bring you back, come on," Ash reached for May's hand. "I have to bring you back!"

Giving a quick wave to May's people both rushed over the palace, hoping the Rapidash they rode was fast enough to bring them back.

* * *

Time was on their side as both entered when their last dance ended. By the back entrance they both entered and pretended that there were there the all night by casually blending in the crowd. When the strings and wind instruments ended the whole crowd applauded.

Her father made his way in front of the orchestra and the crowd applauded him. Bowing Norman looked around for his little girl. Nerves came over May as she quickly fixed her hair, hoping her father wouldn't notice where she had been for just over an hour. He didn't seem to notice as he offered his hand to her from the stage.

"And now to end the Spring Dance my eldest child and my only daughter, May Maple will give the closing speech."

The people around her clapped for her entrance, with a small push from Ash, May walked up to her father as he helped her up the little flight of stairs. May spoke as soon the applause stopped.

"Thank you for coming and celebrate our annual Spring Dance with us. If you all don't know we celebrate this festival for the coming of spring and all the wonderful food our farmers will harvest this year." The crowd clapped again. "I would love to thank all the people that have come for faraway lands to celebrate this event with us and I do hope will all come again next year to celebrate with us again. I, the Princess of Hoenn, invite you all again personally for our next Spring Dance."

As the young brunette bowed down after ending her speech the people applauded as she made her way down the stairs. Down the flights the stairs was no other but her friend Ash waiting for her. He reached his hand out to her and the young woman reached over as the two made their way to the back of the ball room.

"Wow, great speech there May," Ash whispered.

"Really? That's the first time I've ever spoken like that. Normally father would do the closing speech."

"After seeing that I think you'll make a wonderful Queen one day." Ash looked on ahead as Norman and Caroline spoke a few last words to their people. "You have the qualities for one."

"And after seeing how well you blend with my people I'm sure your people would love to see you become their king one day."

"Maybe someday," Ash yawned and placed his hands behind his head. But right now all I want to do is sleep."

Ash could see his parents waving for him in the distance. "Ah, there's mother and father waiting for me." He turned to face May. "I have a few more days here in Hoenn so I was wondering if we could hang out again tomorrow."

"I would really love that," May smiled warmly.

Before the night was over Ash reached for May's hand and went down on one knee. With a smile his kissed her hand lightly before standing back up on his feet. He didn't let go of her hand still. "So would I."

With a teasing smile Ash made his way and departed with the young woman whose face was as red as a tomato. "H-He kissed m-my hand," The young girl stuttered. "Ash didn't just flirt with me, did he?"

May flashed around to see the boy was leaving with his parents. With luck he noticed her looking dead straight at him and gave off a friendly wave and pulled his tongue out in a playful gesture. May's face went even redder, nearly sharing the same shade of red of her dress. Calming down May took control of her emotions.

She couldn't wait to pay back Ash in the morning. Or what she started to call her "_Prince Charming."_

* * *

END.


End file.
